


reality is fiction

by honeybearbee



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1343371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybearbee/pseuds/honeybearbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the Night Vale we know and love is fiction?</p>
            </blockquote>





	reality is fiction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deerie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerie/gifts).



> this came about based on the idea that night vale is something that cecil made up because it amuses him, the town, and soon the country.

The thing about Cecil Palmer is that he was a sickly child. He had to lay in bed a lot and his mom would bring him books to read. He devoured books, any book, but especially fantasy and science fiction books. His body may not have worked like he wanted, but his mind was always going. His dad bought him notebook upon notebook, as Cecil filled up every page with mysterious things happening in the town. One way Cecil kept in the know about the going on and people in town was the community radio as it gave information about everyone in the small town. 

Cecil made friends with the man behind the microphone, Adam Carter. He called in all the time and people around town soon grew to love Cecil and his enthusiasm for the town. They even visited him at his house. He added these people to his stories and even read some of them out on the radio over the phone.

Then Cecil turned fourteen and he wasn’t as sickly. The doctors said he could move around more and even attend school. There he made fast friends with the literature teacher, Josie Wilson, who encouraged his writing. He also made friends with Steve Carlsberg and Dana Laney, who became his best friends.

At eighteen, Cecil went to college and majored in creative writing. At college, he took Adam’s advice and applied for a job at the college radio station. 

He got the job.

There he learned about radio voice versus real voice. Cecil’s real voice was quiet, as he was shy and hung out with just a few close friends. His radio voice however, was deeper, smoother, and clearer. People were surprised to see how he looked when they only heard his voice.

Cecil was short, only 5’6” and skinny, not unhealthy skinny, but he never did gain any muscle mass since he was fourteen. He wore Buddy Holly like glasses and always wore a tie with sweater vests and button up shirts, but with the sleeves rolled up. He had a dragon tattoo on one arm, which always shocked people, and a swirling mass on the other that Cecil himself had drawn.

It was at college that Cecil realized he was gay. When he came out to Steve, Dana, and his parents, they didn’t care. He told Josie first and she hugged him and made him cookies and said she didn’t give two shits.

It was at college that Cecil met Carlos.

Well, met is a strong word. He saw him at a party and fell head over heels. Then he talked about him on his radio show calling him, “Carlos. Perfect Carlos.” He then began describing Carlos’ hair and how gorgeous and how smart he was.

It took five episodes before Carlos found him and asked him to stop.

Cecil smiled at Carlos. “Sure thing. Sorry if I embarrassed you. I just. You’re really.” Cecil waved a hand at Carlos’ body.

“Yes, good looking I know,” Carlos frowned. “That’s all anyone sees.”

“No!” Cecil exclaimed. “But, yes, but you’re also really smart. I saw your lecture on Chemistry and oh my god, I was blown away. And then you’re so nice. I saw you at the homeless shelter. Okay, that sounds like I’m stalking you, but I’m not. I’m just. I can’t really talk to anyone, as you can see I tend to ramble, and I wanted to talk to you at the party, but I couldn’t. But I could talk to you on the radio, so I did, but you don’t like it, so I won’t anymore.”

Carlos smiled softly. “You’re doing a pretty good job of talking to me now. I don’t mind rambling, I do it myself.” He bit his lip and asked, “Why don’t we go for a coffee?”

“Okay,” Cecil breathed out excitedly.


End file.
